


Intimacy

by Leonidas1754



Series: Intimate Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-season 3 airing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith is on the verge of breaking down completely, and Lance is on the edge of losing his grip on his emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4am with no beta reader. It's probably going to read a little strangely. Also, the dialogue being the way it is, that's literally just for aesthetic. It seemed like a good idea at 4am. Been a while since I've written Voltron, huh? The other one I wrote was sappy, too.  
> I AM AN EMOTIONAL WRECK.

_‘Breathe in, breathe out…’_

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Lance’s breath hitched as the Keith’s fingertips ghosted over the back of his neck. It was just supposed to be a talk, to make sure Keith was okay, to check on him, and it was, at first, but suddenly Keith had been in his arms and Lance didn’t have it in him to push him away. Instead he pulled the other male closer, into a near-bruising grip, not that Keith seemed to mind.

Both were quiet for a long time, seemingly scared to break the fragile silence even as their chests pressed together and their legs tangled under the blanket. Lance’s arms were tightly wrapped around his middle, and Keith’s arms were slung around his shoulders.

 _‘... We shouldn’t be doing this,’_ Lance finally whispered, still too loud in the quiet of Keith’s room.

 _‘I don’t care,’_ Keith whispered back, voice soft and trembling and on the verge of breaking completely, _‘I don’t care, just don’t go. Please don’t go.’_

Lance didn’t reply, not verbally at least. Instead, he tilted his head ever so slightly forward, pressing his forehead to Keith’s, and that was all the answer they needed, letting their eyes shut. It wasn’t the first time they shared this sort of touch, but it was the first time Lance had initiated it, and it was the first time it was this utterly intimate.

The first time had been after their first battle together. Keith had pulled him aside in the hallway, had pushed him against the wall by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed tight. _‘You can’t tell anyone,’_ he’d said, _‘This has to stay between you and me.’_

Lance had agreed, if only because he was so freaked out by Keith’s actions, and Keith’s shoulders had slumped a bit.

_‘I… I got sucked into empty space, I was just there, only for a few seconds, but… I didn’t know what was going to happen, Lance. I thought I was a goner, that I was just going to drift in space, or get pulled down to the planet, or… I was so terrified.’_

It happened again, after Lance almost died, after they got separated and reunited, when Keith got himself launched into empty space _again_ along with Allura. These moments didn’t exist after they were over, they never spoke about them, acted like they never happened. But those moments were never this close, just the touch of foreheads, hands on shoulders, breathing in and out together. It was nothing like this, and neither knew what to think, knew what the other was thinking, what they’d do when this was over.

_‘If everything goes wrong, if we lose everyone… please stay with me.’_

_‘It won’t come to that. I know Shiro’s gone, but… We’ll find him. We’ll all stay together, and then we’ll free the galaxy and go home.’_

_‘But… this_ **_is_ ** _my home, Lance. If I lose this, I don’t have anywhere to go.’_

 _‘... You won’t lose this. You won’t lose us. You won’t lose_ **_me_ ** _.’_

Keith trembled softly in his arms, and Lance was grateful both of their eyes were closed. If they weren’t, Keith would probably start crying, and then Lance would cry too.

_‘Just breathe in and out. It’s going to be alright, you’ll see.’_

Keith nodded slightly, and they quieted once again. Lance reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair before reaching down and pulling the blanket up so it fully covered them. It was clear neither would be leaving for a little while.

_‘Thank you… for doing all of this for me. I half expected you to mock me the first time.’_

_‘Not for something like this. Never for this.’_

_‘Heh… I’m glad to have someone I can talk to. Even saying this stuff to Shiro is hard.’_

Lance opened his eyes, gazing at Keith. He was smiling ever so slightly, tears peeking out the corners of his eyes despite them being closed. Their breaths were hot on each other’s lips, so close that he could just lean forward a little further.

_‘Keith…’_

_‘Yea?’_

_‘I’m scared too.’_

Keith’s eyes opened in surprise, gazing into his. _‘Of what?’_

_‘I’m… I’m scared one of us is going to break. And I don’t know which of us it’ll be, or if we’ll be the same after.’_

Confusion clouded Keith’s gaze, not that Lance could blame him. _‘I… I get why you’d be scared of me breaking, but why yourself?’_

_‘Well… Maybe breaking was the wrong word. Maybe I’m just scared I’m going to get too close to the edge, that I’m going to fall… That I might already be falling. And that I won’t be able to come back.’_

_‘Lance..?’_

Lance huffed softly, laughter and frustration in a singular noise. _‘Never mind. You should sleep… You seem exhausted.’_

Keith frowned, clearly unhappy that Lance wasn’t making things clear, but he didn’t press it, he never did on the rare occasion Lance brought something up. It was something Lance was grateful for and cursed in equal measure. Keith’s eyes closed once more, and when Lance was sure he was asleep, he reached up and brushed the tears from his cheeks.

Part of him wanted to leave, to run back to his room, to run to the far end of the castle, to take Blue out to fly around a little so he just wasn’t here anymore, but… He’d told Keith he’d stay, and the warmth was inviting and calming and… It was Keith.

Keith was walking on the edge of completely breaking down, and the team needed him now more than ever. Meanwhile, Lance had already fallen off the edge, drowning in the sea of his own emotions because he couldnt’ find it in himself to surface.

Not with this touch, not with this warmth. He closed his own eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm himself, and gradually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want to see more from me, it gives me life and motivation to write more. Open to ideas if you got any.


End file.
